


On The Farm

by ctbn60



Category: Batman Begins, Superman Returns
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman Begins -  Superman Returns ARTWORK</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Farm

Title: On The Farm  
Artist: ctbn60  
Pairings/characters: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None   
Spoilers: None

Person making request:  quiltdiva  
Fandom: Superman Returns/Batman Begins  
Prompt: When crime fighting heros need to escape where do they go? Home of course.

  
**WARNING: It contains an image that isn't work safe.**   


  
Short Summary: Bruce Wayne wanted to make sure Clark Kent held onto who he was and had a link to part of his ideals. When the farm became too much for Clark to attend too with being Superman and all. Bruce took matters into his own hands. Why not he liked owning property. 

Disclaimers: They do not belong to me. Only each other.

Credits: The caps used were done by me or they were promotional photographs by WB and the dudes who own Batman and Superman Returns. Check my resource page for credits on other things that might have been used.

Click on the photo below for a link to the larger image.

  


  
  
[   
](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/Onthefarm.jpg)   
  
---  
  
  



End file.
